


SMILE, PANSY

by lemniscata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-Hogwarts, Songfic, Spitefic, slytherin friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemniscata/pseuds/lemniscata
Summary: Dicen que la mejor venganza es ser feliz.Pansy lo tiene claro, es solo una casualidad que el sufrimiento de su ex la haga sonreír.





	SMILE, PANSY

**Author's Note:**

> Esto nació cuando escuchaba música vieja mientras divagaba.  
> Basado en la canción Smile de Lily Allen.
> 
> Ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen, no gano dinero escribiendo esto, solo el placer de que mis bebés serpientes se protejan entre sí.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!

[Smile — Lily Allen](https://youtu.be/0WxDrVUrSvI) (pincha allí para poder escuchar la canción)

* * *

 

 

 _When you first left me I was wanting more_  
_But you were fucking that girl next door,_  
 _What cha do that for (what cha do that for)_  
 _When you first left me I didn't know what to say_  
 _I never been on my own that way, just sat by myself all day_

_La primera vez que me dejaste quería más_   
_Pero te estabas tirando a la chica de al lado_   
_¿Por qué hiciste eso? (por qué hiciste eso)_   
_La primera vez que me dejaste no supe que decir_   
_Nunca he estado sola de esta manera, sentada todo el día en soledad_

 

Si era honesta consigo misma, no tenía la menor idea de lo que debía hacer.

Ernie Macmillan era un imbécil, pero ella lo era más por haber salido con él. ¿Por qué? Era guapo, sangre pura y follaba medianamente bien, tenía dinero y, aunque era un Hufflepuff, Pansy Parkinson lo había encontrado como un perfecto caballero de brillante armadura cuando la habían estado hostigando en una fiesta. Su relación había avanzado rápidamente y pronto cumplieron un año juntos.

Pero claro, el desgraciado había tenido que joderlo todo, follándose a la asquerosa mestiza que había sido su compañera de casa: Susan Bones. Pansy, demasiado impactada, ni siquiera fue capaz de maldecirlos como se debía. Simplemente se quedó mirando en ese horrible baño del Ministerio. Cuando Ernie la vio, sonrió con disculpa.

— ¿Terminamos?

La chica había salido furiosa. ¿Qué persona tenía tan poco tacto? Eso le pasaba por creer en esa mierda de la unión entre las casas, nunca debió meterse con el pendejo de Macmillan.

 

 _I was so lost back then_  
_But with a little help from my friends_  
 _I found a light in the tunnel at the end_  
 _Now you're calling me up on the phone_  
 _So you can have a little whine and a moan_  
 _And it's only because you're feeling alone_  


_Estaba tan perdida en ese entonces_   
_Pero con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos_   
_Encontré una luz al final del túnel_   
_Ahora me llamas por teléfono_   
_Para aullar y gemir un poco_   
_Y es simplemente porque te sientes solo_

 

Claro que lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Blaise, Draco y Daphne. Lloró y maldijo, contándoles lo que había visto. Ninguno susurró “te lo dije”, pero sus miradas lo expresaban. Había sido una idea realmente estúpida meterse con un estúpido tejón, por muy dulce y caballeroso que fuera.

Sus amigos decidieron que ella no podía simplemente echarse a llorar, era una chica fuerte y no tenía que dejar ver cuán lastimada estaba, no podía darle ese gusto al muy maldito. Así que comenzó a pasearse con Draco por el callejón Diagon, yendo a los restaurantes más lujosos y mostrándose como una chica que está siendo cortejada por el mejor hombre del mundo. Al mismo tiempo, Blaise y Daphne la arrastraban a los bares de ambientes más populares, bailaban con ella con coquetería, bebían y se divertían, demostrando que ella podía vivir perfectamente sin un hombre. Soltera, pero nunca sola.

Las lechuzas de Ernie hijo de la gran zorra Macmillan no tardaron en llegar, rogando perdón, pidiendo volver. Pansy lo encontraba patético.

 

_At first when I see you cry,_   
_Yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile_   
_At worst I feel bad for a while,_   
_But then I just smile I go ahead and smile_

_Para empezar, cuando te veo llorar,_   
_Me hace sonreír, sí, me hace sonreír_   
_Lo peor es que me sentía mal por un rato_   
_Pero entonces sonreía, sonreía_

 

Fue una agradable sorpresa encontrárselo en uno de esos bares, disfrutó rechazarlo cuando la invitó a beber uno de esos coloridos tragos, yéndose con un moreno que tenía unos bíceps deliciosos. También fue agradable cuando estaba con Draco comprando túnicas para el siguiente evento de sociedad y el desgraciado entró a la tienda. Los había observado con sorpresa y Draco, siempre tan caballeroso, la había abrazado por la cintura y besado en la mejilla, susurrando alguna tontería mientras miraba a Macmillan.

Pansy sonrió, pero no por la estupidez que había dicho su amigo, no, había sonreído porque la cara de su ex había sido jodidamente fabulosa.

 

 _Whenever you see me you say that you want me back_  
 _And I tell you it don't mean jack, no it don't mean jack_  
 _I couldn't stop laughing; no I just couldn't help myself_  
 _See you messed up my mental health I was quite unwell_  


_Cuando me ves me dices que me quieres de regreso_   
_Y te prometo que no quería ser grosera_   
_Pero no podía parar de reírme; no podía evitarlo_   
_Porque perturbaste mi salud mental, estaba muy mal_

 

Pronto los encuentros con el imbécil se hicieron más recurrentes. La estaba hostigando constantemente, buscando su perdón, siguiéndola a los bares que entraba con Blaise o a las tiendas que visitaba con Draco. Entonces comenzó a mandarle regalos que ella, deliciosamente, devolvía sin abrir. Daphne había alzado sus cejas cuando había visto su diplomacia para manejar el asunto, especialmente cuando Ernie, pobre y estúpido pajero, se había aparecido en su puerta, rogando su perdón.

Pansy gozó al pedirle que se retirara de su casa, que en ese momento estaba ocupada.

Porque a ella nadie se la hacía sin pagar.

 

_I was so lost back then_   
_But with a little help from my friends_   
_I found a light in the tunnel at the end_   
_Now you're calling me up on the phone_   
_So you can have a little whine and a moan_   
_And it's only because you're feeling alone_

_Estaba tan perdida en ese entonces_   
_Pero con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos_   
_Encontré una luz al final del túnel_   
_Ahora me llamas por teléfono_   
_Para aullar y gemir un poco_   
_Y es simplemente porque te sientes solo_

 

El adorable Ernie se veía realmente devastado cada vez que ella bebía un trago en la barra, conversando tranquilamente con algún rubio. O cuando bailaba con algún moreno. Pansy realmente adoraba como el desgraciado se retorcía en los celos, haciendo que las cartas y los paquetes con toda clase de regalos aumentaran. Oh, por supuesto que le encantaba esa atención, pero más adoraba su mirada suplicante.

Sus amigos estaban felices y la incentivaban a hacer más cosas, Draco la llevó a Italia (claro que también iba Blaise y Daphne, aunque esa información no tenía por qué llegar a los oídos de su ex) y había vuelto tan contenta que no se pudo creer que ver al jodido cabrón de nuevo en su puerta, rogando volver, la hiciera mucho más feliz.

Qué dulce sentimiento.

 

 _At first when I see you cry,_  
 _Yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile_  
 _At worst I feel bad for a while,_  
 _But then I just smile I go ahead and smile_  
  
_lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalala_

 _Para empezar, cuando te veo llorar,_  
 _Me hace sonreír, sí, me hace sonreír_  
 _Lo peor es que me sentía mal por un rato_  
 _Pero entonces sonreía, sonreía_  
  
_lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalala_

 

Claro que las cosas no terminaban allí. Ernie jodió la relación, ella le iba a joder la vida. Y después de un par de meses de tira y afloja, aceptó una de sus citas. Ese día sus amigos iban a reunirse con Theo, los habían visto a todos entrando a un bar de ambiente, aunque solo Daphne y Theo se quedaron, por supuesto que ellos jamás dirían que Blaise y Draco se habían ido directamente al departamento de Ernie.

Mientras Pansy escuchaba los lamentos y disculpas de Ernie, sus siempre amables amigos le destrozaron el departamento, volviendo ceniza cada documento de su trabajo y crearon un buen desorden. Ni siquiera los aurores podrían descubrir quiénes habían estado detrás del ataque y ella y sus leales serpientes tenían las mejores cuartadas.

  
  
_At first when I see you cry,_  
 _Yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile_  
 _At worst I feel bad for a while,_  
 _But then I just smile I go ahead and smile_  
  
_lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala_

  
 _Para empezar, cuando te veo llorar,_  
 _Me hace sonreír, sí, me hace sonreír_  
 _Lo peor es que me sentía mal por un rato_  
 _Pero entonces sonreía, sonreía_  
  
_lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala_

Pansy se mostró tan comprensiva con Ernie cuando éste le contó lo que había pasado, preguntándole si había sido uno de sus amigos. Ella lo había compadecido y consolado. Pero al mismo tiempo que era amable, rechazaba fríamente cada uno de sus acercamientos.

Cualquiera que la viera diría que se estaba tomando bastante bien el engaño y eso era lógico, medio año para devolverle el golpe no era nada. La venganza era un postre que se servía frío y ella era bastante paciente.

Fue en el tira y afloja en esa relación con su ex que Pansy terminó de orquestar la destrucción del corazón del desgraciado que la había visto por tonta. Con apenas unos minutos antes de su cita, le había escrito una apresurada nota donde le explicaba que no podría juntarse con él. Tal como creía, Ernie se apareció en su departamento, sin poder creerse el desplante que le estaba haciendo y la había encontrado en una situación bastante comprometedora.

Pansy, tan dulce y amable que se mostraba con su ex, estaba recibiendo el mejor trabajo oral de la vida y el gemido de placer que soltó no supo si fue por lo bien que su amante movía la lengua o la cara de horror del desgraciado.

Porque quien se la hacía, la pagaba y ella era una serpiente, cuando menos esperabas clavaría sus venenosos colmillos en tu cuello. Oh, dulce, dulce venganza.

 

 


End file.
